One Neo, Two Neo, Red Neo, Blue Neo
by wh1te rabb1t 01
Summary: A Mary Sue PARODY! A non-existent metaphorical hyperbole paradox inside a master of changing concealed disguise hypothesis makes an appearence within a boxed metaphor.
1. Supergirl to the Rescue, Matrix Style!

**

One Neo, Two Neo, Red Neo, Blue Neo

**

**Chapter One: Supergirl to the Rescue, Matrix Style!**

Neo sat at the terminal, typing away. He yawned and looked at the clock.

_Yikes! It's one o' clock already! Way past my bedtime! Trin's gonna beat me again._

Neo couldn't help it. He had met this girl on the internet, and she was _fascinating. _They talked for hours, flirted, exchanged pics, and she was _hot._

hotnsexyrebel92: What is the Matrix, Neo?

Neo sighed. She typed perfectly, too. She _was _perfect!

misteranderson85: it's a computer generated dream world

He hit enter and waited breathlessly for her reply.

hotnsexyrebel92: Oh, okay. I get it. So can you unplug me?

misteranderson85: how do you know about that

hotnsexyrebel92: Oh, I have clairvoyant powers. I'm supposed to be the next Oracle, after all.

misteranderon85: lol

hotnsexyrebel92: I've got to go, my dad and I are going to the mountains.

misteranderson85: i love you

hotnsexyrebel92: That is nice, but I already have a boyfriend…two actually. The Twins. Bye.

***hotnsexyrebel92 has signed off***

***twin has entered the chatroom***

***twin has entered the chatroom***

twin: hands off our girl, neo

twin: yea

misteranderson85: so you wanna fight?

***twin's warning level has increased to 10 percent***

twin: we owe you for that

twin: just like new

***twin's warning level has decreased to 0 percent***

misteranderson85: that's a neat trick

***twin's warning level has increased to 20 percent***

twin: we are getting aggravated

twin: yes, we are

***twin has left the chatroom***

***twin has left the chatroom***

***agentjackson has entered the chatroom***

***agentjohnson has entered the chatroom***

***agentthree has entered the chatroom***

***johndoe has entered the chatroom***

agentjackson: it is the anomaly

agentjohnson: let's get him

***misteranderson85's warning level has been raised to 10 percent***

***misteranderson85's warning level has been raised to 20 percent***

***misteranderson85's warning level has been raised to 30 percent***

***agentjackson's warning level has been raised to 100 percent***

***agentjohnsons's warning level has been raised to 100 percent***

johndoe: mister anderson

misteranderson85: yes?

johndoe: why do you keep fighting?

misteranderson85: nothing better to do

***johndoe has set agentjohnson to johndoe***

***johndoe has set agentjackson to johndoe***

***johndoe has set agentthree to johndoe***

misteranderson85: this is getting weird

***superasian has entered the chatroom***

superasian: whassup? tHe 0rac1e, sh3 l1k3 t0ta11y wAn1s to s33 yu0!

misteranderson85: goodbye

***misteranderson85 has left the chatroom***

Neo started playing Snood, but quickly lost. He swore and hit the keyboard. Morpheus stuck his head into the core.

"Neo, some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry, Morpheus."

Trinity walked into the room.

"Neo, I love you. I made you some breakfast. Here."

She gave him a plate of eggs. Having filled her one mandatory appearance in the Mary Sue fic, she quickly faded away.

Neo gobbled his eggs. They were delicious, but he knew "hotnsexyrebel92" would have made _even tastier _ones.

"Morpheus?"

"Chew your food, Neo."

Neo swallowed. "Sorry. I think we need to go into the Matrix."

Neo, Morpheus, and Cypher were inside the Matrix.

"I thought you were dead," Neo said to Cypher.

"No," Cypher said.

"Okay," Neo said, shrugging. The three got on a motorcycle and went to the mountains. Morpheus drove, and Cypher sat in the little side cart. Neo sat behind Morpheus, even though he could fly.

"I'm feeling sick," he explained. Then he suddenly collapsed. Morpheus shrugged and kept driving.

They got to "hotnsexyrebel92's" vacation house. Morpheus walked in and sat down in the chair while Cypher explained the Matrix to her and her father, who was wearing a suit and sunglass, an earpiece radio, and spoke with a strange accent.

"The Matrix is like…dude…like, a trip man, you know? It's like…wow…"

The father nodded in understanding.

"Totally, dude."

They embraced and went into the back room together.

Neo came in the room, holding his head.

"What happened to your mysterious illness?" Morpheus asked.

"It mysteriously vanished," Neo explained.

"I see," said Morpheus, nodding sagely. 

Aphrodite sat down across from Morpheus.

"Take the red pill and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes," Morpheus said.

Aphrodite thought for a moment, then shrugged, changed into a dragon, and took the red pill.

It had been one week since Aphrodite had been unplugged. She had trained for twenty hours straight, made the jump on her first try, knocked Morpheus out during training, almost killing him, beat Neo several times, been promoted to Captain, stopped Sentinels with her bare hands, killed seventeen Agents with a slingshot, and beat Trinity senseless in the showers.

She even made better eggs.

Neo wondered vaguely where Trinity had gone, and what had happened to Cypher. But right now he was busy, researching Aphrodite as she went into the Matrix to see the Oracle. He watched every move of her body. He was in _luv!_

Morpheus led Aphrodite into the Oracle's apartment. 

"I can only show you the door, you have to open it yourself."

"Why?"

"The knob is loose, and I've never figured it out."

Aphrodite shrugged and opened the door. A little bald kid walked over to her.

"Do not try to bend the spoon, that is – "

The kid yelped as the spoon broke in half in his hands. He started crying. Aphrodite wailed at the suffering of another human program being thingy. She started singing, and her beautiful voice quieted the child.

The Oracle came out and led her into a kitchen. Aphrodite nodded and took a cookie.

"Thanks. What vase?"

She turned around and accidentally knocked a vase over. She quickly snatched it up and hung it from her nose while balancing on a one-footed unicycle.

The Oracle opened her mouth.

"I know I'm the One. Who likes me? Oh, Neo? Okay. Yes, I do have a light."

She lit the Oracle's cigarette for her and lit one for herself.

"Cypher's going to betray us? Okay."

The Oracle sighed.

"Goodbye. Hey! That's not very nice!"

It was a disaster.

Cypher had betrayed them all, and Morpheus had been captured. Neo had jacked in to help and been struck down by an Agent. Aphrodite cradled him in her arms while fighting off twenty Agents with a plastic spoon.

Soon all the Agents were dead. Aphrodite walked into the office building and started shooting guards. They all opened up on her, but she started shining with a bright, pure light, and they fell to the floor and killed themselves, ashamed of wanting to harm something so beautiful.

Neo looked at her in admiration. "I love you."

"That's nice, but if we got together it would just hurt you more when I martyr myself."

Neo nodded and they climbed into the elevator together. Neo suddenly was overwhelmed with desire and tried to kiss her, but she pushed him back.

"What about Trinity?" she asked.

"I don't care about her! I luv you!"

"No, you love Trinity. You're just overwhelmed by my perfection."

"No, I really _luv _you!"

They had finally rescued Morpheus. He went to the phone and got out. Then Agent Smith appeared and destroyed the phone, instead of shooting Neo and Aphrodite.

"Mister Anderson, we meet for the first time for the last time."

"Smith!"

"Daddy!"

Aphrodite rushed into Smith's arms. Suddenly, Neo's phone rang.

"Neo, I found out Aphrodite's real name!"

"Tank, aren't you dead?"

"No. It's Corinne _Anderson!"_

"Wha????"

"Yea, I know! You're sister!"

"But…Smith is her father!"  
"That must mean…"

Smith came over.

"No, you killed my father!" Neo yells.

"I _am _your father!"

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, Neo's daughter appeared from no where.

"How'd you get here?" Neo asked. "My daughter is a freeborn! She can't jack in!"  
"Oh, I went to get plugs from the machines or some such shit like that."

She and Aphrodite killed Smith. Then they both blacked out. They woke up in a clean world with a bright blue sky filled with happily dancing butterflies and dears. 

"What happened?" they both asked.

"Your noble sacrifice convinced the machines and humans to put aside their differences," Morpheus explained. "And Smith became human! He and Neo are playing catch with a Sentinel's head."

Aphrodite and Salmonella walked over to a field filled with flowers. They laughed and hugged their respective fathers and brothers. Everyone was one big happy family.

But on the horizon was looming a dark danger, for the reign of the Sues was about to come to a crashing end.

For Gary Stu was on his way!


	2. Lots of Cuddly Friendly Squid Agent Thin...

**

One Neo, Two Neo, Red Neo, Blue Neo: Reloaded

**

**Chapter Two: Lots of Cuddly Friendly Squid Agent Thingies…With Super Twin Death Action!**

_ Trinity leapt out of the window, turning and firing her guns after her. Aphrodite leapt after her, grabbing her and throwing her through a window to the side, saving her life. Then an Agent shot the rebel. Aphrodite fell to the ground and crashed into a car._

"NO!!!!!!" yelled Neo, waking up."

"Did you wet the bed again?" asked Trinity.

"No…I had a bad dream."

"The one with the clowns?"

"No."

"The one with the beavers and ducks?"

"No."

"The one with Priscilla?"  
"NO! It was a new one!"

"What was it about?"

"You…dieing."  
"Oh, I'm sure it was nothing."

Aphrodite woke up and walked into the galley of the _Aphrodite, _which was what Morpheus had named the ship after she had been unplugged. She grabbed one of the chickens she had brought back to life with her beautiful voice and forced it to lay eggs, quickly cooking those up for the crew. Then, when she was sure no one was looking, she crushed up Advil tablets in the eggs.

Salmonella entered the galley and began cooking some eggs too. Aphrodite glared at her.

"I am the egg cooker on this ship," she said menacingly. Salmonella just ignored her, flinging her long hair over her shoulder as many strands fell into the cooking eggs. Aphrodite took careful aim and hit Salmonella in the back with a raw egg. It splattered into pieces all over Neo's daughter's back.

Salmonella screamed and threw two eggs at Aphrodite, who held up her hand and stopped them. Then electricity flowed from her hands and the cooking equipment shut down.

"How did you do that?" Salmonella asked. Aphrodite shrugged and hung a spoon from her nose. Salmonella laughed as she juggled fifteen eggs.

The crew sat down to eat dinner. Link, Tank, Morpheus, Neo, Trinity, Aphrodite, and Salmonella were all there. Link and Tank were whispering furiously to each other about Aphrodite. Suddenly, Link stood up and stabbed Tank in the throat with his spork. Tank fell to the floor, convulsing. Everyone laughed.

"At least it will explain my presence," Link said bashfully. Everyone laughed again. Neo gagged and removed a hairball from his eggs. Salmonella blushed in embarrassment.

"Excellent eggs," Neo managed to choke out, not wanting to damage his daughter's feelings. Salmonella smiled. Trinity ate a large forkful of her eggs and suddenly gagged, clutching her throat and falling to the floor, out cold.

"What happened?" Neo asked.

"Probably too much food in one bite," Aphrodite said casually. "Serves her right for being a pig."

Neo nodded, staring at Aphrodite with unconcealed admiration. Across the table, Link and Morpheus were busy admiring Salmonella. Neo glared at his captain.

Morpheus snapped out of his state. "Uh…meeting time."

Niobe dropped a group of papers on the table.

"The machines are digging. It's amazing they didn't think of this sooner."

The rebels around her muttered agreement. 

"It's amazing we never figured out some sort of defense to act against this," Morpheus said, entering the room. As everyone turned to take in the beauty of Aphrodite and Salmonella, Niobe gave Morpheus the finger behind their backs.

"And also to you, Niobe," said Morpheus, bowing slightly. Everyone laughed. Neo suddenly had a strange feeling and went upstairs, Aphrodite and Salmonella trailing after him.

"Someone has to stay here and wait for the Oracle," Morpheus explained. Everyone laughed again.

"No, I'm serious."

"How did you know someone was here?" the guard asked Neo as he came up the stairs.

"Aphrodite has psychic powers," he said. "She told me."

"I see."

"Agents are coming," Aphrodite said. "Run, I'll hold them off until you can escape."

"Thank you, Aphrodite," said Salmonella, running back downstairs. Neo leaned in close to Aphrodite.

"You don't have to do this," he said.

"I do," Aphrodite explained quietly. Neo nodded sadly and walked slowly downstairs.

The door began to break down.

Neo opened his eyes on board the _ Neebuchaneezer. _He rushed over to the screens to see what was happening. Morpheus, however stood in his way, grumbling.

"Stupid infidels…fear my wrath…Zion my ass…"

"What?"

"Oh, none of them would stay to talk to the Oracle. So we have to do it ourselves."

"But what's happening with Aphrodite?"

"She's still inside?"  
'YES!" Neo yelled, pushing Morpheus out of the way. Aphrodite was bleeding from many wounds. Fifteen Agents lay on the floor around her. The final Agent lifted his gun and fired, hitting her in the chest. She stumbled backwards.

"NO!" Neo yelled, rushing over to her chair. He grabbed a defibrillator and shocked her twice.

"NO! Don't die on me, dammit!"

He shocked her again, then leaned in to kiss her. She suddenly opened her eyes.

"Neo…" she said weakly. He cried in relief. Her hand found his, and they kissed passionately. 

Neo entered Chinatown and made his way to Seraph's house. He walked inside and bowed to the program.

"I can take you to see the Oracle," Seraph said. "But first, I must apologize."

"For what?"

"For…this." Seraph leapt forward at Neo, but Salmonella came rushing in and slammed into him, knocking him out through a wall. Seraph fell still.

"You…killed…him…" Neo said in shock. Salmonella sighed. "I've killed before, Dad. I'm not as naïve as you think."

Neo smiled. _She's so naïve. She thinks I think she's naïve._

Neo and Salmonella walked into the Oracle's presence. The Oracle looked past them, as if searching for someone.

"You didn't bring Aphrodite, did you? Great. Okay then, sit down, Neo. Salmonella, you go stand in the corner."

"But I don't wanna sit down," Neo whined as Salmonella obediently walked away.

"Then stand."

"But I want to sit down!"

"Then sit down!"

"I don't want to stand."

"SIT DOWN!" the Oracle yelled. "God, I'd forgotten how dumb you are."

Neo sat down. The Oracle took out a piece of candy and offered one to him.

"Do you already know if I'm going to take it?" he asked sarcastically. She nodded.

"Then…predict this!" he yelled, slapping her hand aside.

"I knew you were going to do that," she said calmly. 

"What about this?" Neo yelled, smacking himself. The Oracle rolled her eyes and nodded. Neo drew his gun and shot some ravens. The Oracle sighed and nodded again, getting up from the bench. Neo climbed onto it and stood, jumping at the Oracle. She sidestepped while nodding.

"That's it, I'm leaving."

She left. Ravens suddenly started cawing and flapping their wings. Smith suddenly comes walking up.

"Mister Anderson…"

"Dad! How'd you get back?"

Smith looked confused. "I don't know…I just saw myself in Reloaded previews and here I was, without any explanation whatsoever."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. But, as we well know, experiences can be deceiving, which brings us back to the reason why we're here…"

Neo got distracted and started chasing a pretty butterfly. 

"Mister Anderson, pay attention!"

"What? I have a short attention span."

"Yes, I know."

"Are you still talking about that?"

"That's it, Mister Anderson!" Smith yelled. Suddenly, thousands of Smith copies swarmed in through doors. Salmonella screamed and ran for an exit. She bravely offered it to Neo first, and his vanished.

Smith shot the phone, instead of shooting Salmonella and killing her. Suddenly, Aphrodite appeared.

"How did you get back to fighting form so quickly?" Salmonella asked.

Aphrodite smiled sweetly. "It's a new medicine called Lotpay Eviceday. You should try it."

The two began fighting the Smiths. At a lull in the battle, they found themselves facing each other.

"I have slew seventeen," Salmonella said.

"Then we are even," said Aphrodite as a new wave appeared. 

When Aphrodite had slain two hundred and Salmonella killed the last one with a yo-yo, they exited the Matrix.

The crew of the _Neverspelledright _walked into the Merovingian's restaurant.They were led to the table where the Merovingian and his wife sat eating. Aphrodite greeted the Twins, kissing them both.

"How do you know them?" Morpheus asked solemnly. She proceeded to tell her tale.

"I knew them from long ago, or they killed my parents, or the Merovingian created me, I forgot. Then we met again, because of my special powers. Even though they are programs, they fell in love with me. And even though they are essentially one mind, they fought over me. One won and the other lost. And then I got unplugged."

"We owe you for that," one of the Twins said, stabbing his hand with a knife and then phasing.

"Just like new," he said to his Twin, showing his hand. The other one rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we all are amazed by your memorization of your simple trademark lines and how you manage to work them into everything you say."

"Can we move along?"

"God, I want a new Twin. I am getting so sick of you."

"We owe you for that."

"SHUT UP!" Twin One shot Twin Two. Two phased and came back to life.

"Just like new!"

One glowed red. A vein in his head throbbed. Then he exploded, showering blood and gore over everyone at the table.

Neo sat down across from the Merovingian. The Frenchman laughed and started blabbering onward. Aphrodite got bored and wandered off, victim of ADHD. Morpheus fell asleep. Salmonella started chatting with Persephone and the two became fast friends. Neo stared at the Merovingian in rapt attention.

After about an hour, Neo asked, "Wait, I'm confused. Was the police officer lying or what?"

"Huh? Haven't you been listening?"

"Sorry, when I get bored I stop listening."

"Where is everyone, anyway?"

Morpheus had vanished. Aphrodite had wandered and found the Keymaker and had already exited the Matrix. Salmonella and Persephone had taped a "kick me" sign to the Merovingian's back and were laughing hard. Morpheus had disappeared.

Twin Two walked over. "Can we move along? Just like new. We owe you for that."

Neo got up and left. "Honey, come on."

"But Dad…I want to sleep over with Persephone."

"No. Come now or you're grounded."

"Fine," sighed Salmonella, getting up and following Neo out of the Matrix. 

Salmonella quickly destroyed the power plant.

Aphrodite hacked into the system and disabled the electricity backup. Then, having a vision of disaster, she took off and flew towards Neo.

Neo entered the main hallway after the Keymaker and walked towards the Source. Smith came out of the hallway.

"Mister Anderson! Without your girls, you are nothing."

"Not so fast, Smith!"

Aphrodite was suddenly there in her dazzling beauty. She began killing the Smiths. Neo was so distracted by her that he didn't notice as two Smiths took over Morpheus. The rebel captain soon became a Smith clone.

Aphrodite finished killing the Smiths, including Morpheus, and the two rebels walked into the Architect's room.

Salmonella dashed towards Trinity and caught her, throwing her through a window and back into the building. An Agent fired, hitting Salmonella. Neo's daughter crashed into a car and woke up outside the Matrix.

The Architect was an old white man wearing a thong on his head and nothing else. He started talking to Neo.

"Concordantly, ergo, vis a vis," he said. Neo just stared blankly. The Architect sighed and said, "Inherent, systemic." Neo gaped.

Aphrodite walked forward and kicked the Architect's ass. Neo thanked her, and with his puppy dog eyes she just couldn't resist petting him.

"Let's go," she said, morphing into a vulture and carrying him from the building in her claws. He fell asleep and stared snoring. They all woke up back on board the _Noonereadsthisanyway. _

"Morpheus?" Neo asked.

"Dead," Link said. "But he died to save Aphrodite…sort of. So it's good."

"Yes," Neo agreed. Suddenly, Aphrodite stopped them.

"A bomb is coming," she said. They all ran off the ship, but as they left Aphrodite slammed the door on Trinity and locked it from the outside.

The bomb streaked forward and struck the ship, destroying it. Sentinels swarmed towards them.

"We'll never make it!" Neo yelled, running and hiding under a rock. Link shrieked like a little girl. Aphrodite clasped hands with Salmonella, and they both yelled in rage at the same time. Their pure, good, light spirits rushed from their bodies and enveloped the Sentinels, bringing them to the ground. Unfortunately, the power and light was too pure to be contained in mortal bodies, and both fell to the ground in a coma.


	3. Note to Self: Think of Humorous Chapter ...

**

One Neo, Two Neo, Red Neo, Blue Neo: Revolutions

**

**Chapter Three: [Note to Self: Think of Humorous Chapter Name Before Posting]**

Neo's eyes filled with tears as Aphrodite's frail body was laid out on the _Blammer's _medical table. As two other crewmembers brought in Salmonella's body, he began to bawl, laying his head against Morpheus.

Morpheus patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"There, there," he said soothingly. Roland cleared his throat from behind them. They both jumped.

"What?"

"We need to focus. We need to find Niobe. We need her ship to defend Zion."

"Okay, let's start looking. Search every tunnel, every nook, every crack we know."

AK suddenly ran off to his room. Link glanced after him.

"Where's he going?"

"Probably to get his anal probe," Roland sighed. "He takes everything the wrong way."

"Hey, you have a call," Link said, starting towards the phone.

Aphrodite awoke in the middle of a large, white train station. A girl stood over her.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Sati."

"That's nice," said Aphrodite, standing up. "Where are we?"

"This is a train station," said Sati. "Are you from the Matrix? That's where we're going."

"Have you seen my niece?" Aphrodite asked, ignoring the girl.

"No. I don't like – "

Aphrodite walked away from the little girl. Sati ran after her, and Aphrodite tripped her and pushed her over the side of the train. She walked up to Sati's father.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Rama-Kandra," he said. "You are?"

"Aphrodite."

"I see," he said, gazing into her eyes. His wife smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow! This is my ex-wife…Kamala."

"Ex-wife!" shouted Kamala.

"Yes," said the man, getting on his knees. "I wish to marry Aphrodite."

"Sorry," she said. "I can't accept it. I'm devoted to a life of celibacy ever since Agents killed my high school boyfriend."

"Really? They did that?"

"Yes, in fact toady is the anniversary of that death."

"Oh, no."

"Yes. So you see, I can't marry you."

"Dang. Well, Kamala…hey, where'd she go? And where's Sati?"

Salmonella found herself standing in the Oracle's office. The Oracle was sitting in a chair, smoking a cigarette and eating a cookie.

"Why, hello Salmonella. Didn't expect to see you here."

"I know," Salmonella said. "Time is short."

They heard a thump, and the lights inside the building began to go off. Salmonella closed the door. They heard footsteps coming towards them, and the door creaked open, and Smith entered the room.

"Granddaughter," he said. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I know," she said again. "I've come to stop you."

She rose into the air and planted a foot in Smith's chest. Smith flew backwards, crashing into three of his copies. They helped him up.

"You'll pay for that, Missus Anderson."

He dashed forward and swung at her. She jumped backwards and grabbed a soup pot, flinging the scalding liquid into his eyes. He screamed in pain, and she brought down the pot on his head.

"Ah, shit," he said, falling down. Three copies entered, and Salmonella beat them back with the Oracle's cigarette, burning them in their eyes. They screamed and fell to the ground, clawing at their faces. Salmonella grabbed the Oracle by a hand and rushed away.

"Wait!" the Oracle cried. "I have to stay and be absorbed so I can help Neo defeat Smith!"

"Don't worry," Salmonella said. "I've got a plan."

Long after they had left, the Smiths got up from the floor.

"She is beautiful," said one.

"Let's find out more about her."

A train slowly pulled into the station. Neo got out and spotted Aphrodite, beginning to run towards her. He ran smack into a pillar and fell over.

"I meant to do that," he said. Aphrodite walked over and picked him up, carrying him aboard the train.

"It's okay," she said, stroking him. He began to cry uncontrollably.

"I thought I had lost you…" he said.

"I'm here now," she said, kissing him on the forehead. He fell into a deep, restful sleep as the train continued onward.

Salmonella opened her eyes onboard the _Whammer _to see that Aphrodite had already returned.

"What do we do now?" she asked, looking at Morpheus.

"We have to get back to Zion," he said. "Roland died under…mysterious…circumstances, and I'm in command now. So we return to Zion."

"No," said Salmonella.

"Why?" asked Morpheus.

"I need to go to the machine city," she said. "I know what I must do."

"I can't let you do that," Neo said. 

"Daddy, stop trying to protect me!" she shouted. "I can handle the fire! I've got to go face Granddaddy, before he kills everything I've ever cared about!"

She began to cry. Neo, weakened by the sound of her tears, said, "Okay."

She stopped crying and threw her arms around him, kissing him. Such was her beauty and power that Neo found himself thinking unclean thoughts about his own daughter. He shook his head to clear it.

"Free your mind," he said to himself.

"What?" said Salmonella.

"Nevermind," he said. "Okay, you can go, but I'm coming with you."

The _Bummer _lifted off of the tunnel and began to fly away. Niobe was at the controls.

"We can take the maintenance pipe," she said. 

"Bullshit," said Morpheus. "No one can get through those."

Niobe opened her mouth to speak, but Aphrodite stepped on her foot. As Niobe cursed, Aphrodite said, "I can. I've done it."

"Okay," said Morpheus, instantly believing her. She smiled, and he felt himself floating away. Then Niobe grabbed him and brought him back to Earth.

"Let's go," he said, gasping for breath. Aphrodite ran for the cockpit. Morpheus ran after her, ready to co-pilot. Ghost looked at Niobe and shrugged, heading for a gun.

Salmonella and Neo sat side by side. She pressed the start-up button, but the lights went off.

"Must be a fuse," Neo said. "I'll check it out."

"Okay," said Salmonella. Neo climbed down a ladder and found the fuses, which had mysteriously come out. He pushed them back in, and a strong arm grabbed him from behind.

"I knew she'd send her bitch first," came the voice of Bane. Neo slammed his shoulder into Bane's gut and ran up the ladder, hitting the intercom.

"Sal, it's Bane. He's psychotic!"

Bane grabbed him and dragged him back. He hit him in the nose three times. Neo coughed, spitting blood into Bane's face.

Salmonella appeared, running into the room. Bane let go of Neo and stared at her.

"You…" he said, going dreamy-eyed. "I love – "

Salmonella held out her hand.

"Stop, Granddaddy." Power flowed from her hand and struck Bane in the face. He slid onto the floor, grinning strangely.

"Let's go," said Salmonella.

The hovercraft rocketed through the tunnels, pursued by thousands of Sentinels. Aphrodite piloted the ship with her foot, while gunning with her other foot and checking her email with her hands. They came closer to the Zion gate, and Aphrodite sent frantic messages for the gate to be opened. It didn't budge.

As they neared the wall of stone, Aphrodite closed her eyes and pointed, feeling the Force flow through her. She moved her hand to the side, forcing the doors of rock apart. The hovercraft flew through the opening as the crew cheered.

Link ran forward for the EMP, but Aphrodite shouted for him to stop. She held out her hand and pure power flowed through it, striking the Sentinels and sending them to the ground. The waves of power flowed from one Sentinel to the other until they were all gone. Aphrodite landed the hovercraft.

"Great job!" Morpheus said. Niobe came walking in, clapping, as Aphrodite opened the doors to the hovercraft. The crew piled out onto the large path as the warriors cheered them on. Aphrodite accidentally tripped, and bumped into Niobe, who fell over the edge, screaming, but no one noticed.

Suddenly, Aphrodite gasped.

"Neo needs me," she said, closing her eyes and fading.

Salmonella and Neo walked through the rain-drenched streets of the Matrix. Smith walked out to stand in front of them.

"Mister Anderson, welcome back…" he began, trailing off as he spotted Salmonella.

"You!" he said, a tear leaking from his eye. He sank to one knee and held out a ring.

"Salmonella, I've only tried to kill you since seeing you, but already I am filled with love for you. Will you marry me?"

Salmonella nodded, pulling Smith up into her arms. She kissed him deeply. Light flowed through her lips, erasing every trace of evil there had ever been within the program.

Aphrodite appeared beside them.

"The Smith clones won't surrender without a fight," she warned. Salmonella nodded and the two rushed off to fight them.

Neo and Smith turned to each other.

"So…Dad…" Neo said. "I guess you're my son-in-law now, too."

"I guess," Smith said awkwardly.

"Yea…" said Neo.

Suddenly, one of the Smiths hit Aphrodite in the nose. She stumbled and fell backwards, landing in the rain with a crash. There was a rush of heat and light as a young woman took form standing beside Aphrodite's unconscious form.

She was Super Woman. For many years, she had lived inside Aphrodite, waiting until the right moment to reveal herself. She turned and faced the Smith copies, glaring with the hatred she was filled with. She lifted her hands and screamed, a wave of light washing the Smith copies away. Then she turned and picked up Aphrodite, bringing the rebel to her forehead. They both vanished.

The Architect stepped onto the curb and his foot snapped. He swore as he fell, his head hitting the sidewalk and cracking open. The Oracle laughed from nearby.

Aphrodite walked over and sat on the bench beside her.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"Even I can't see the end," the Oracle said. "You will have to make your own destiny."

Aphrodite nodded. She faded away, reappearing in a white room filled with monitors. She walked to the first one and began to change the Matrix, pouring her love and kindness into every code. All the animals stopped fighting, people stopped hating, and everything became perfect.

One month later, Morpheus, Link, Ghost, and Neo were gathered on the surface of the world to prepare for the wedding of Smith and Salmonella. Salmonella appeared, dressed in a pure white wedding gown. Smith walked in with his regular suit. They both walked towards Morpheus, who was acting as the priest.

As Neo watched his daughter and his father get married, a tear trickled down his face. Trinity was dead, and Aphrodite was gone. He had no one.

"Don't be so sure about that," came a voice from behind him. Neo whirled around to see Aphrodite standing there. He gave a cry of joy and leapt into her arms, burying his head in her hair.

Everything was finally all right. 


End file.
